1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a testing device, and more particularly to an automatic testing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical testing devices include a number of cups for receiving the materials to be tested, for example. The cups will then be disposed in an enclosed environment to be tested and may be measured and recorded manually at a suitable time interval. However, the testing persons should enter into and exit from the environment each time when measuring and recording the weight of the cups, for example. However, the conditions in the environment may be changed each time when the testing persons enter into and exit from the environment. In addition, it is time consuming for the testing persons to test and to record the changes of the materials received in the cups.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional testing devices.